Of Thieves and Assassins! (A Cicero and Brynjolf Story)
by Littledrummergirl44278
Summary: Elizabeth Summers is your adverage twenty-five year old girl. That was until two of her favorite video game characters get transported into her era in her house. Now Elizabeth has to figure out a way to get the two men back into the game where they came from, and try to stop a very large and very deadly black dragon from ripping her neighborhood apart. Brynjolf/Oc Cicero/Oc
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

_A girl by the name of Elizabeth Summers was driving home from her job as clerk at a little bookstore. Today was Friday and she was excited to get home and start enjoying her three-day weekend, seeing how she didn't have work on Monday. Elizabeth or Lizzy for short was going to do nothing but sit in her big red comfy chair and play her favorite game, Skyrim._

_Pulling into her driveway she put her car in park and turned off the machine. Then she lazily walked to her front door digging around in her purse for her house keys. When she finally found them she stuck them in the lock and twisted. Entering her small two-bedroom house she was greeted by her medium-sized black dog named Ceaser. He jumped at her excitedly wagging his tail in excitement._

_"Ok. Ok. Ceaser I know you want out." She said to her dog as she patted his head. Ceaser barked happily running to the back door waiting for his owner to open the door. Letting Ceaser out into the back fenced in yard, she took the time to go upstairs to her room and get changed out of her work uniform and into her pajamas._

_When she came back downstairs in her matching Tinker Bell pajamas and her fluffy rainbow slippers she heard her dog whining and scratching the back door wanting in._

_After letting Ceaser in she walked into the kitchen and poked around her refrigerator for something to eat for dinner. Being her lazy self she decided that eggs and bacon would be a good dinner so she took them out and proceeded to cook them._

_After her dinner she went to the living room, leaving her dishes to be washed later in the sink. Plopping down on her red chair she sighed happily, happy to finally be off her feet. Grabbing her Xbox controller and her TV remote from the table beside her chair she proceeded to turn both electronics on._

_When the main screen of Skyrim started to play the opening song she hummed along. She waited patently for her game to load Ceaser curled up beside the chair sleeping peacefully. When her game started she couldn't help but smile happily this was her all time favorite game and thanks to her sister who got her the game for her birthday, she was in Heaven._

_After the game loaded she saw her Breton. Lizzy chose a Breton because they were the shorter race, and she herself is short. She played her game for a couple of hours, she was doing the Guild quests. She had to admit that both Brynjolf and Mercer were very cute. Laughing to herself at thinking a guy that wasn't even real was cute. But, if she was honest with herself they seemed a hell of a lot better most guys she has met in real life. Most guys she had dated or has gone on dates with were either no good or jerks. She remembered her last boyfriend James. He seemed like a good guy at first but when they got comfortable with each other he started treating her like a slave, and when they got into a pretty heated argument one day he hit her. When he hit her they were arguing about something stupid, probably about putting too many creamers in his coffee. After the strike to her face, Lizzy remembers being emotionally hurt but more pissed off than anything. She remembered turning away from him going up to her room grabbing all of his things and stuffing them into a trash bag still half way full of trash, and walking back into the living room where he was sitting watching TV like nothing had happened, like he didn't just strike her. Throwing the bag on his lap she stepped back and waited for him to get off the sofa. Jumping from the couch he yelled angrily at her._

_"What the hell is this!" She remembers him yelling. Lizzy gave him a blank look from her green eyes._

_"Your things. Get Out!" She snapped. James glared at the brown-haired girl angrily._

_"The hell I am leaving, this is my house!"_

_"This is not your house it is mine, my name is on the deed. If you do not leave I will call the police then I will call my father." Lizzy's father was not someone you wanted to mess with. He was an ex-general of the U.S Military and one protective father. James looked at Lizzy in shock as she walked to her phone and picked it up threatening her fingers hovered dangerously over the numbers. James glared heatedly at Lizzy but she didn't care she had enough. He walked over to the door grabbed his shoes and left slamming the door behind him but not before calling her almost every name in the book._

_Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts just thinking of that night made her sad. Deciding that she was not going to let that night ruin her weekend she shook her head from side to side and clapped her hands in determination._

_"Alright! Lizzy you are going to have the best weekend ever and not think of that jerk!" She told herself giggling after when she realized she was talking to herself. Getting back to her game she sighed happily._

_An hour passed and she was still playing her game. A loud boom from outside scared the brown-haired girl. Hearing soft pings against the windows she calmed down realizing it was just a thunderstorm. Ceaser deciding that he didn't want to be on the floor anymore he jumped into the chair with his owner and curled up on the fold out part and fell back asleep. Elizabeth didn't think anything of the storm as she played her game. She had just gotten to the part where her character and Mercer entered Snow Veil Sanctum. Getting through the different rooms they finally came to the last door, the puzzle door. Mercer started talking, but Elizabeth wasn't listening. Her head was spinning and she thought she was going to pass out. Her lights flickered on and off. The game however was unaffected. Lizzy put a hand on her head trying to stop the dizziness it didn't work. Blood started poring out of the girl's nose, and the last thing Elizabeth saw before her world went dark was Mercer standing over her game character with his sword drawn. Elizabeth passed out._


	2. Chapter 2 - Understanding

Chapter 2: Understanding

When Elizabeth finally woke up it was already day. Her head was splitting and she felt like she was going to throw up. Sitting up slowly from her couch she looked around. Wait why was she on the couch? The last thing she remembered she was sitting on her chair not even three feet away playing her favorite game. She didn't have time to ponder the questions that arose in her mind because her stomach did a complete one-eighty. She sprang from her couch and rushed to her bathroom just down the hall from the living room and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

After her sick episode Lizzy stayed sitting in front of the toilet her body shaking. When she felt like she was going to be ok to move she flushed the toilet and tiredly got up from the floor. She should check the expiration date on those eggs and bacon. Lizzy brushed her teeth and washed her hands then slowly made her way out of the bathroom. Lizzy didn't get far down the hallway when she heard a crash in her kitchen. Her body froze and fear crept up her spine. Who was in her house? Was it a burglar? What was she supposed to do? What would they do to her if they spotted her? Lizzy knew she should have taken that gun when her dad told her to. But being the over-confident Lizzy thinking no one would bother an innocent twenty-five year old girl she didn't. Oh how she regretted it now. Getting a little bit of confidence Lizzy started taking small slow steps towards the kitchen. The closer she got the easier it was to hear what was going on. She heard shuffling and pots and pans being thrown about. Something else was odd she heard giggling and someone talking to themselves. While another person was cursing. Lizzy made it to the door to the kitchen and taking a deep breath she decided to just face whoever was in her house and if the situation turned sour, run for her life! The breath she didn't realize she was holding escaped her lungs quickly. Standing in her kitchen was none other than Brynjolf the thief and Cicero the Assassin from Skyrim! The two men looked at the female curiously as she gapped at them.

"Ok I have officially lost it!" Lizzy said to herself. Surely she had to have lost it how else was she suppose to explain why two video game characters were in her kitchen. Maybe the eggs and bacon she had the night before were expired. Or maybe she was sick and her mind was coming up with illusions.

"You ok Lass?" the imaginary Brynjolf asked. God that accent made her want to melt into a puddle it was sexy. Lizzy opened her mouth to try talking but nothing came out.

"He-he-he Cicero believes the little woman is surprised." The jester giggled. Lizzy's eyes traveled over to him, who was sitting quiet comfortably at her table. Ceaser lying by his feet. Lizzy shook her head trying to rid herself of the imaginary people in her kitchen. It didn't work. Taking cautious steps towards Brynjolf she out stretched her hands and placed them on Brynjolf's leather clad torso. The leather was cold, but she could feel his heart beating strongly behind it. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Ah! Your Real!" She screamed jumping away from the red-haired man. Brynjolf and Cicero looked at her curiously.

"Of course I am real Lass. Why Wouldn't I be?" Brynjolf questioned. Cicero laughing amused behind him.

"You're a video game character!" Lizzy shrieked. Her heart was pounding so fast in her chest she thought it was going to jump out and run away.

"Video game?" Brynjolf looked at her confusedly. "I assure you I am no character and I do not come from the land Video Game. I am from Skyrim." Lizzy shook her head back and forth.

"No no no!" She chanted. "I know you are from Skyrim and I know you are a thief, just like I know that the man behind you is an Assassin, but in my world you do not exist." Lizzy explained. Which probably wasn't the best idea because both Brynjolf and Cicero drew their weapons. Brynjolf put his sword to Lizzy's throat. Her heart stopped and her face paled. Oh My God she was going to die by her two favorite video game characters and she didn't get to finish her damn game.

"How do you know that lass? Better talk before I run you through." Brynjolf threatened. Lizzy could feel tears welling up in her green eyes.

"U-Um, W-well l-like I said y-you are in m-my world." Lizzy paused to take a breath. "In my w-world you are c-character's of a very p-popular video g-game." Lizzy stuttered through the whole speech.

"I already told you I am not from video game!" Brynjolf said angrily pressing his sword against her neck so the sharp end bit into her skin. She hissed in pain as tears escaped her eyes.

"Video game is not a land it is a game!" She snapped quickly. "It is like you are in a different dimension. My world is different then yours." Lizzy was full-blown crying now. Her body shaking and shivering. Brynjolf seeing the girls tear retracted his sword from her throat. Lizzy crumpled to the floor, her hands covering her face as she wept into them. Brynjolf didn't know what to do and you can bet the Jester behind probably didn't care.

"Poor girl is crying." Cicero giggled sheathing his dagger and sitting back at the table. Ceaser decided then to finally get up and see what was wrong with his owner. Trotting over to the brown-haired girl he nudged her arms trying to get her to pet him. Lizzy ignored him.

Brynjolf shifted on his feet. He didn't know what to do. In his life the only time he had to deal with crying women was when he stole their valuables.

"Look lass…" Brynjolf trailed off not knowing what to say. Cicero scoffed behind him as he got back up from the table.

"Thieves. Can't do anything." Cicero stated as he walked up to Lizzy. Brynjolf glared at the Assassin but didn't say anything.

"Now now, little lady. We will not hurt you unless you explain a little better about your world." Cicero stated rubbing the girl's back. Lizzy seemed to have calmed down a little with the help of Cicero.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think Brynjolf and Cicero were both in her house. She was almost killed by Brynjolf and Cicero was comforting her. They were both out of character and it made her head spin. Wiping her eyes of her tears she took a couple shuddering breaths.

"Like I said before." Lizzy paused as she took another deep breath. "You are in my world, On a land called America, and in my land you both are video game characters." She said. "I know it is hard to believe, but you have to understand it is hard for me to believe as well." She said quickly not wanting Brynjolf or Cicero to pull their weapons on her again.

"Do you have proof that we are from this video game you keep talking about?" Brynjolf asked. Lizzy nodded her head her eyes cast downwards.

"Yes it is in the living room." She replied standing shakily to her feet.

Once in the living room she pulled her Skyrim manual off of her table beside her chair.

"This is the manual for the game you came from." She explained handing Brynjolf the thick book. Brynjolf scanned through the book his eyes widening after he read a couple of pages. He must have decided he read enough because he passed the book to Cicero who also started to read it. But, instead of his eyes widening he just busted out laughing. Lizzy walked over to her bookshelf and pulled a world map out and opened it getting the men's attention.

"This is a map of my world." She explained. Showing them the different countries. "This is America." She said pointing to her country. "This is where you are now."

"Poor Cicero is so far from home, So far from poor poor mother. Hopefully mother won't be upset with poor Cicero." Cicero said suddenly talking to himself. Lizzy looked at Cicero concern shining in her eyes.

"Cicero?" she questioned getting the jesters attention. "I will try to get you and Brynjolf both back home." Elizabeth stated making a small smile appear on Brynjolf face and a huge grin on the mad jester's face.

_**Ok here is part two! I hope you enjoyed it! I am working on part three now I should have it up either tonight or tomorrow!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Mess

Chapter 3:

After looking over the world map for a couple of hours and explaining about the different countries and about America's government Lizzy decided that she should probably have the guys get showers seeing how they smelled like sweat and were covered in dirt.

"Brynjolf, Cicero? Would you like to bathe?" She questioned getting their attention.

"Oh, the kind stranger is so sweet." Cicero giggled. A thought popped in Lizzy's head. She never gave them her name.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot to tell you my name." She stated embarrassed. "My name is Elizabeth but most people call my Lizzy." She finished. Brynjolf smiled at Lizzy and Cicero Laughed.

"Well, it is nice to finally know your name lass." Brynjolf said. Lizzy smiled and nodded her head.

"Anyway did you want to bathe?" Lizzy asked again. Brynjolf and Cicero both nodded, though Cicero was more of a hyper nod. Lizzy smiled and got up from her spot on the floor.

"Ok guys follow me." She commanded. Both Cicero and Brynjolf got up from their spots on the floor and followed Lizzy out of the living room.

"Ok this is what we call a shower, You turn this knob to the left and you get hot water." She explained to Brynjolf as Cicero waited outside the door watching Lizzy. "Though don't turn it too far or else it can burn you." She warned.

"Thanks lass." Brynjolf said thankfully. Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head at the red-haired man.

"Oh! This lever here pull up on it and water will come out of here." She said pointing to the faucet for the shower. Brynjolf nodded in understanding. Lizzy grabbed a couple of towels out of the cabinet and laid one on the sink for Brynjolf after explaining what he needed to use it for. After that she walked out of the bathroom and shut the door leaving Brynjolf on his own.

"Ok Cicero this way." Lizzy said leading Cicero upstairs to her room. Walking into the room she walked over to another door and opened it showing another bathroom.

"This house is full of surprises." Lizzy heard Cicero say from behind her. Lizzy turned around and smiled at the jester.

"Yeah I guess there would be compared to were you come from." Lizzy stated. "Do you need me to explain how to work everything?" Lizzy asked she wasn't quiet sure if her saw her explaining everything to Brynjolf.

"No dear Lizzy I think I can manage." Cicero stated giggling. Elizabeth smiled at the jester and nodded her head.

"Ok well if you need anything let me know." She stated. She was about to walk around Cicero but he grabbed her arm making her stop. What happened next shocked and surprised her. Cicero leaned down and planted his lips on hers and kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock. But, before she could do anything Cicero released her and pushed her out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her with a laugh. Elizabeth didn't know how many more of these surprises she could handle. Cicero was acting so out of character, compared to how he acted in the game. Touching her hand to her lips she blushed and walked to the door back downstairs as she heard the shower start-up. Lizzy shook her head to clear her racing thoughts. Why would Cicero kiss her? Did he mean anything by it? Somehow Lizzy knew her life just got even more complicated than it already was.

While the men where in the shower Lizzy decided it was probably time to get dressed in regular clothes even though her Tinker Bell pajama's were comfortable. After getting dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white T-shirt, she brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. A thought crossed her mind, she didn't explain to the guys about shampoo or conditioner. Shrugging her shoulders she ignored the thought after all she couldn't do anything about it now.

Walking into her kitchen she stopped mid step. Her kitchen was a wreck her pots and pans were all over the floor, her cabinet doors were unhinged and the food in them was all tore up and on the floor. Lizzy pressed her hand to her forehead knowing a headache was going to form. What a mess! Sighing she started to pick up the pot and pans and put them back in the cabinets making a mental note to go to Home Depot and get cabinet hinges. When that was done she grabbed her broom and started sweeping up the cereal and other bits of food from the floor. Then proceeded to wash her dishes from the night before. After the kitchen was finally clean she wiped the imaginary sweat from her forehead with a sigh of relief.

Checking the time she saw it was about twelve-thirty, what time did she wake up anyway? Shaking the question from her head she walked to the back door and called her dog he probably needed to go outside.

"Ceaser!" She called, waiting a couple of seconds she heard the jingle of his tags as he ran down the stairs from her room. Seeing her little black ball of fur a smile crept on her face.

"Wanna go outside?" She questioned, Ceaser barked happily and scratched the door wagging his tail. Elizabeth opened the back door and let her dog out. She stood at the door for a couple of seconds looking at the big oak tree in her back yard making a mental note that the branches needed trimmed. Lizzy was scared out of her thoughts when she felt a hand clap her shoulder. She shrieked and jumped around to face the person who touched her.

"Sorry Lass didn't mean to startle you." Brynjolf said when Lizzy was face to face with him. Lizzy put a hand on her heart trying to calm it from racing out of her chest.

"It's ok Brynjolf I just didn't hear you." Lizzy stated. Brynjolf got a sly grin on his face.

"Of course you didn't lass, I am a thief after all." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." She said waving her hand dismissing the comment smiling. A scratch at the door caught the brown-haired girl's attention. Letting her black ball of fur in, he ran excitedly up to Brynjolf and jumped on him. It was weird that Ceaser liked this man let alone Cicero because Ceaser never really liked anyone let alone two people who were in to breaking the law. Brynjolf played with Ceaser for a couple of minutes before they were all interrupted by a third person entering the room. It was Cicero.

"Cicero likes that water contraption he does he does." He said giggling. When Lizzy saw the reddish blonde haired jester her cheeks flushed and she became nervous. After all it was that long ago when he kissed her.

"I am glad you liked it Cicero." Lizzy replied bashfully. "Anyway, I need to go shopping so can you guys stay here?" She added quickly.

"Why can't we go with you lass?" Brynjolf asked curiously.

"Well, I don't think going out in public with your leather clothes and Cicero Jester clothes is a very good idea." She explained. "I will go out and get you both some clothes from my era and then when I get back we can go back out after you change." Brynjolf nodded and Cicero started to dance happily while clapping his hands.

Lizzy walked around the men's department of Wal-Mart looking for suitable clothes from Brynjolf and Cicero. So far she has socks and underwear in her cart. Not ten minutes ago she remembered looking at the underwear section and this old man walked into the aisle and looked at her curiously.

"It's not for me it is for my…my brother!" Lizzy stated after coming up with a lie for why she was looking at men's underwear. The old man nodded at Lizzy in an 'I really don't care' kind of way. So she grabbed a couple different pairs all different sizes and threw them in her cart and quickly got out of there. Now she was in the pants section looking at different jeans. She knew Cicero would probably like black pants considering he was an assassin and used to wearing black and red. The only problem was she didn't know what size she should get either him or Brynjolf. So just like what she did with the underwear she grabbed a couple different sizes and threw them in her cart. Then did the same for Brynjolf. She grabbed a couple different shirts with different designs and threw then in her cart as well. After her cart was full of different clothing, she walked over to the shampoo aisle and picked up another thing of shampoo and conditioner.

When Lizzy finally got home she was relieved to see it wasn't burnt to the ground. Before she left for the store she told Brynjolf and Cicero not to touch anything while she was away. Hopefully they listened to her, but she had a feeling they didn't. Getting the door unlocked she took a deep breath before she entered her house. Opening the door the grocery bags she was holding fell to the floor. Her house was destroyed! The stuffing in her couch was coming out of a gaping hole in the middle cushion. Her CDs and movies that were once organized in her TV stand were thrown all over the floor and probably some were broken. Walking into her house she pushed the fallen bags with her foot and shut the door. Leaving the bags where they were she walked around the downstairs of her house. Seeing her TV and precious Xbox still intact she sighed in relief. Making her way to the kitchen she made another sigh of relief noticing that it was intact as well. A thought popped into her head. Where was her dog? And where were the guys?

"Brynjolf? Cicero?" She called throughout the house not hearing a reply. She did however hear the jingling of Ceaser's tags as he ran down the stairs from her room barking happily when he saw his owner. Lizzy reached down and pet her dog making sure he was all right. Seeing that he was she walked to the back door, noticing it was unlocked and let her dog out. It was strange that the back door was unlocked knowing she locked it before she left for the store. Walking away from the door letting her dog have his privacy, she made her way down the hallway and checked her spare bedroom. Seeing it empty as well her confusion rose. Why were the guys not here? Where could they have gone? Should she go looking from them? These questions ran through her head. Walking into her downstairs bathroom she cursed to herself

"Are you kidding me!" She snapped to herself. Her bathroom was a mess! Her once full bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash were empty and scattered around the floor. Soap from the bottles was poured all over her tub and floor. Lizzy could feel another headache coming on. Her once normal life was suddenly thrown into chaos. Her stress level was high and all she wanted to do was break down and cry. She held together though after all it wasn't Brynjolf's or Cicero's fault they are here. Going up the stairs to her room she went to the bathroom connected to her room to check. Luckily this bathroom wasn't as bad the only thing wrong was her shampoo and conditioner bottles were empty.

Deciding she should probably go downstairs and start cleaning she left her room and walked back downstairs. When her house was once again clean she sat heavily on her chair and gave a sigh of relief. When those boys come home she was going to give them a piece of her mind. Hearing a scratch and a whine come from her back door she forgot she left her dog outside. After letting her dog in she checked the time seeing it was 5'O clock. Boy was she exhausted! Lying down on the couch she only wanted to rest for a couple of minutes, but before she realized it she passed into dreamland.

**Ok here you are guys! Thanks so much for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to everyone who read and responded to these stories! I love hearing what everyone says about the story. ^_^ Again thank you so much. I am working on chapter 4 now hopefully it should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Cicero

Chapter 4: Cicero

**When Lizzy was awoken next her dog was licking her face. **

"Gah! Ceaser quit it that's nasty!" she said with a snap wiping her face frantically. Sitting up on her couch she noticed two things. One, she had a blanket around her and two Cicero and Brynjolf were both home and sleeping on the floor by her couch. Checking the clock on the wall she saw it was nine-thirty in the morning. She was incredibly shocked she didn't mean to sleep so long, she must have been extremely shocked. On a brighter note though she felt like she could run a marathon, she had so much energy!

Getting up from the couch quietly she walked slowly around the sleeping men, careful not to step on either of them. She didn't get very far because before she could blink, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down and a body covered hers before she could move. A blade slide across her neck causing the girl to freeze in fright with her eyes clenched shut tightly. Lizzy didn't know how long she lay there waiting for something to happen, peeking an eye open a little she saw Cicero was hovering over her still a sleep. Geez! This guy had incredible reflexes! Of course he would, being an assassin and all. She waited for a couple of minutes seeing if the man was going to wake up or not and seeing he wasn't she started to see if she could get out from under the imperial. That plan failed, when she started to move he pressed the blade tighter to her skin, causing a cut. Biting her lip so she didn't cry out in pain. After all there is no telling what could happen if she startled him. Glancing around the room for something that could help her eyes landed on a sleeping Brynjolf. Her dog just miraculously disappeared on her. Lucky for her though Brynjolf was in kicking distance. Biting her lip again as she moved her leg out from under Cicero and having the blade cut deeper into her skin. When she moved her leg Cicero was positioned right between her legs causing a deep blush to appear on the brown-haired girl's face. Not giving herself a chance to think about her situation she swiftly kicked Brynjolf in the stomach. Apparently she must have kicked him pretty hard because he woke with a cry.

"What the Hell!" He screamed loudly rubbing his stomach in pain. In the commotion Cicero woke up. He stared at the brunette confusedly. Lizzy now noticing that Cicero was awake smiled shyly at him. All the while Brynjolf cursed and rubbed his aching stomach.

"Uh Cicero, can you please get off me?" She asked uncomfortable. Cicero rolled off of her with out a word, which confused the brunette. Cicero was being quiet. That was very abnormal. Maybe it was just because he wasn't fully awake. Lizzy didn't have time to ponder these thoughts because a very angry Brynjolf turned to her fuming.

"What the hell was that for lass?" He snapped angrily. Sitting up Lizzy scratched her check nervously.

"Uh, sorry about that Brynjolf."

"Sorry! That bloody hurt! Why did you kick me anyway?" Brynjolf asked crossing his muscular arms over his well-toned chest.

"Um, well you see… I was getting up… and well…Cicero must have been sleep grabbing or something…because he grabbed my foot and pulled me down…and every time I tried to move his blade pressed deeper into my neck. I must have panicked and kicked you harder than I attended." Lizzy explained shyly, indicating to her now bleeding cut on the right side of her neck. Brynjolf scoffed but seemed to calm down. Lizzy got up and went to the bathroom to clean and bandage her neck.

When Lizzy left the room Brynjolf got up and left also, probably to go check on Elizabeth, leaving Cicero to his thoughts. The jester in his head was silent for once leaving him to his thoughts. The man Cicero that he thought was long gone had made a come back! He couldn't deny that he liked Elizabeth, not in the loving kinds of way, more like he felt incredible lust for the girl. When he first entered into this world he didn't know what happened. He was oiling mother and all of a sudden he felt light-headed, and he fell into the abyss of his mind. When he awoke he was in a strange place that had all kinds of strange things. The jester in Cicero's mind was laughing the whole time, when his eyes drifted to a chair that was holding a woman the jester stopped. Cicero was confused at this… Why would the jester stop laughing? Did it have something to do with this woman? Did she take away the gift mother had given him? He pulled his dagger off of his belt. If she did take away mother's gift then she would pay with her life! He was about to raise the dagger and kill this woman when something moved on the chair. It started growling at Cicero teeth barred and fur up. Getting a better look he noticed it was a dog. Not a very big dog maybe the size of a fox. It wasn't like any dog Cicero has ever seen. Most dogs in Skyrim are big and usually gray, but this one was small and black. Obviously it wasn't a war dog. Ignoring the dog Cicero raised his dagger higher to strike the woman, but something stopped him from making the final blow. It wasn't the dog, Sure it was growling and showing his teeth, but something else told him to stop. Seeing how he couldn't kill this woman he sheathed his dagger again with an angry groan. He sat back on the floor and stared at this female, her dog no longer sensing a threat fell back a sleep. He couldn't lie to himself she was beautiful! He could feel his body reacting to her mere presence. Why was this happening? Cicero has never before thought of a woman this way! Why was he thinking of her now? Usually Cicero never paid any mind to the fairer sex. The only one he worried about was mother that was the only one he needed until now. These thoughts made Cicero angry. Why? That was the only questioned that ran through his mind and the only question that is still running through his mind. Things became worse for him when he kissed her. Why did he kiss her? Even Cicero didn't know. Then this morning when he woke up and saw Lizzy underneath him in the most intimate way with a blush on her cheeks, he didn't know what to think. But when he noticed that his blade was pressing into her neck he cured himself. And here he is now… Cicero has not been himself, not at all. Luckily for him Cicero is good with putting on acts.

When Lizzy returned from the bathroom with a freshly bandaged neck she noticed that Cicero was still in the living room staring at the wall. Walking over to the Imperial assassin she crouched down to his level and looked at him worriedly.

"Cicero?" She called gaining the attention of said person. "Are you alright?" She asked. Cicero grinned at the woman.

"Little lady is so kind, of course Cicero is alright why wouldn't he be?"

"I was just wondering. You have been sitting here since you woke up." Cicero just continued to grin at Elizabeth.

"Cicero is fine. Cicero thinks he is gonna go bathe." He stood up. "After all the fun he had yesterday he needs it." Cicero said almost evilly causing a fearful shudder to run down Lizzy's spine. Lizzy stood up and nodded her head at the assassin. When Cicero left the room Lizzy was left to her thoughts. What did he mean by fun? She thought to herself. Why was it that she had a bad feeling? Taking a deep breath she shook the thoughts out of her head. Turning on her TV her flipped to the news channel only to have her heart lurch in her chest.

"A series of robberies have been reported on Baker's street." The news lady said. Baker's street? That was her street! Before she could think anymore on the subject the news lady said something else.

"Also on Baker's Street there have been reports of two murders. Viewers be warned this images are graphic." An image of Mrs. and Mr. Thompson were flashed on the screen. There were wounds that looked like they were caused by a giant serrated knife. Blood all over their bodies and a look of fear was plastered across their faces. Lizzy's hands went up to her mouth covering it. The picture was taken off the screen. Who could have done that? It hasn't even been a week since she saw the older couple working in their garden. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson were always so nice to Lizzy, who would want to hurt them? Tears prickled in Lizzy's eye are what was going on? Did have something to do with Brynjolf and Cicero? Lizzy fell back on her chair and stared blankly at the screen.

"Also there have been reports of people hearing terrible screeches and burn marks over the streets." The news lady stated getting Lizzy's attention. Screeches and burn marks?

"Officials are urging people to stay indoors until they can find out who is behind these nasty crimes." Lizzy turned off her TV after that not wanting to hear anymore.

"Lass? You alright?" Brynjolf's voice sounded at the entrance of her living room. She turned her blank eyes towards him. Seeing the look in her eyes he walked over to her and crouched down in front of the chair she was sitting on and placed his arms on either side of her blocking her in.

"Lass?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson are dead!" She finally said sobbing. Brynjolf gave her a sympathetic look. In truth he didn't know what to say, death where he came from wasn't a big deal. You could be walking down the street and see a dead body, you learn at an early age to ignore it and move on with your life, leaving the body for the guards.

"Why would anyone want to hurt them?" She asked. "I mean they were so nice, they helped me move in when I first got here." Her tears fell making rivers down her face. She couldn't take it anymore she threw her arms around Brynjolf's neck and cried into it. Brynjolf did nothing just stayed where he was, unsure of what he should be doing.

After awhile Lizzy seemed to have calmed down enough to release Brynjolf's neck.

"Sorry." Lizzy apologized wiping her face of the stray tears. Brynjolf shook his head.

"You shouldn't apologize lass. They were obviously close to you." Lizzy shook her head now.

"Actually I barely knew them, They helped me move in yes, but after that the only time I talked to them was when I was waving goodbye on my way to work." She explained. "I know you probably think I am stupid now, but I couldn't help it to have a murder here on my street is extremely shocking." Brynjolf shook his head again.

"I do not think you are stupid lass, in this era you view death differently than we do back home." Lizzy could only nod she was happy he didn't think she was dumb for acting the way she did to the murders. Brynjolf stood up after he made sure Lizzy would be okay. Lizzy stood as well, smiling gratefully at Brynjolf.

"Thank you Brynjolf." She said. Brynjolf nodded at the brunette.

"Well, lass I am going to bathe." Said Brynjolf walking out of the room. When Brynjolf left Lizzy sighed. She was getting mighty tired of all this sighing and deep breathing, she was stressed and she had work the next day. What was she going to do with those two while she was away? Heck, she couldn't even go to the store for a couple of hours without them leaving the house. What where they going to do when she was gone for eight hours?

***Thanks to everyone who read my story and to everyone that gave such awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! Hopefully chapter 5 should be up either tomorrow or the next day. :) Anyway hope you enjoyed it so far!***


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings

Chapter 5:

A girl by the name of Diana Benson pulled into her best friend's driveway. She walked to her front door with a spring in her step. Happy to tell Elizabeth the good news she just received. Diana knocked loudly on the big white front door and waited for a couple of seconds. Getting no reply the blonde-haired, brown-eyed girl took her keys out of her purse and searched for Elizabeth's house key. Lizzy had given Diana a house key incase she needed to come over and her door was locked. Diana found the key and stuck it in the lock and twisted opening the door. Seeing how the door went into the living room, Diana's eyes were drawn to the sound of Lizzy's TV running. Diana didn't see Lizzy however, instead she saw two men sitting on her couch watching the TV. One man had red hair and had his arms draped over the back of the couch lazily. The other man looked like the smaller of the two. His hair looked like a reddish-brown it wasn't red like the other guys but you could tell there was red in it. The smaller guy wasn't sitting slouched like the bigger man instead he sat more proper on the couch.

"Uh, excuse me?" Diana asked not knowing what to do. In all the time she known Lizzy she has never said anything to the blonde about guy friends, let alone two. The men turned towards the blonde and gave her a confused look. Diana shifted uncomfortably where she stood.

"Hi. Um, do you know where Lizzy is?" Diana asked waving to the men nervously.

"She said she had to go to work lass." Brynjolf stated. Diana cursed herself for forgetting that today was Tuesday and she worked that day.

"Oh, I see well I guess I will just have to go see her at work then." Diana said mostly to herself but the men heard her.

"Oh! Can Cicero come to?" Cicero asked excitedly bouncing in his seat. Diana was a little creeped out by the smaller man. He didn't seem to have all his screws tightened. Diana shifted uncomfortably again.

"Yes lass, can we go as well?" Brynjolf asked this time. Diana looked at the two.

"Can't you guys go yourselves?"

"We are not from around here lass, and we do not know our way around as of yet." Brynjolf explained.

"Cicero promises to be on his best behavior!" Cicero cut in pleadingly. Diana sighed but none the less nodded her head.

"Ok you guys can go with me, seeing how you don't know how to get there." With that the three set off the go visit Elizabeth at work, one wanting to tell her friend the good news and the other two…well who knows?

Lizzy was restocking the bookshelves when she heard the bell above the door chime. Getting up from her spot on the floor where she was restocking she walked to the front of the small bookstore. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who was standing there. Not only was her friend Diana there but Brynjolf and Cicero were behind her looking around the store in awe. Lizzy watched as Brynjolf walked off somewhere in the store and Cicero followed suit, in a different direction.

"Those two are really weird." Diana stated when they were alone. Lizzy laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah…" She trailed off not knowing what to say. Lizzy shifted uncomfortably in her spot.

"Elizabeth you can go on break now!" Her boss said walking up front where the two girls stood.

"Okay thank you Mrs. Fredrick!" She replied back.

"Diana follow me back to the break room I have to tell you something." Said Lizzy as she motioned for Diana to follow her.

Five minutes later Diana and Lizzy were in the break room.

"Wow! So you are telling me that those guys are video game characters and they are now living with you?" Diana questioned more to herself. Lizzy nodded not know what her friend was going to do with the information.

Diana sat staring at Lizzy in shock. She didn't know what to think all this was hard to wrap her head around. Now that she thinks of it she did remember seeing both Cicero and Brynjolf in Lizzy's Skyrim game the couple of times she watched the brown-haired girl play it. Lizzy shifted in her seat waiting for her blonde friend to say something.

"Okay, So they are from Skyrim and now you have to get them back in the game…" Diana repeated herself still shocked that they were actually from a video game.

"Okay I will try to help you Jason knows a couple "magic" men that might be able to help." Diana said doing air quotes around the word magic. Lizzy smiled happily at Diana.

"Thanks a bunch I will really appreciate it, Oh! Just don't tell anyone that they are from a video game, just say they need help getting home or something. The last thing I need is the government knocking on my door and taking the guys away." Lizzy stated worriedly.

"Ok I won't, Oh I have to tell you something!" Diana exclaimed suddenly. "You know how I was telling you that I liked Jackson and Jason?" She asked referring to the twin boys. Jackson was the younger twin he was the friendlier of the two, unlike his older twin Jason who was standoffish and unlike Jackson, Jason wore glasses.

"Yeah I remember you telling me about them." Lizzy said recalling the images of the twins.

"Well." Diana paused for effect. "Turns out that they both have a crush on me!" She finished squealing in excitement. Lizzy wasn't going to lie but the squeal hurt her ears a little.

"Oh that's nice." Lizzy said in fake excitement. Diana always was the more beauteous of the two girls. She always had the guys chasing her, so it wasn't a surprise that Jackson and Jason liked her. Diana noticing Lizzy's half-hearted reply dropped her smile.

"What's wrong Liz-Liz?" Diana asked using the nickname she gave the brown-haired girl when they were in high school. Lizzy gave her blonde-headed friend the best smile she could muster at the time.

"Oh, it is nothing I am really happy for you! It is wonderful they both like you!" Lizzy exclaimed in fake happiness. Diana seemed to have bought Elizabeth's strained lie because she grinned wider and started blabbering on about how cute the twins are. And the next couple minutes flew by like that.

"So, as you can tell I don't know which one I should choose." Diana's said finally getting to the finish of her speech. All the while Lizzy sitting there with a fake happy smile and nodded whenever she needed to.

"Well, I don't think you should rush to choose either of them, after all you just found out. Why do you try going on date with both boys and which ever one you get along with best, that is the one you should choose." Lizzy suggested.

"Oh you are a genius!" Diana stated in a 'why didn't I think of that' way. "Thank for your help Liz-Liz!" Lizzy just smiled at the blonde-headed girl and nodded her head.

"Anyway, I should probably go, going shopping with my mom later." Diana stated getting up from her chair. Lizzy did the same.

"Ok well, maybe this weekend we can do something." Lizzy suggested walking over to the break-room door and opening it.

"Yeah that would be great!" Diana said walking out of the door and turning to Lizzy. Lizzy glanced around the store to see if she could find Brynjolf and Cicero. Luckily she found them both sitting in a leather chair reading some form of book that caught their attention. Lizzy eyes stayed on Brynjolf's form a little longer then it should have.

"Should I take those two home?" Diana asked snapping Lizzy out of her stare. Blushing she shook her head no.

"No, I think they will be fine, and besides with them here I can guarantee my house won't be destroyed." Lizzy said happily. Diana laughed at that.

"Okay, well I will be seeing you later." She said as she walked to the front of the store and left.

When Lizzy finally got off work she was so tired. She walked lazily to her car, Brynjolf and Cicero following behind her. Luckily for her they were extremely good and didn't bother the customer's or herself much while she was working. She was also surprised Cicero didn't start dancing or start talking to himself while she was working either. She would have to ask him about it later. Getting into her car after a debate between the two males about whom got to sit up front with Cicero winning and Brynjolf getting grumpily in the back, they headed home. They stopped at Burger King and got something to eat because she was just too tired to cook anything.

When she finally pulled into the driveway, parked and turned off her car she was relieved. Digging around her purse for her house keys as she walked to the door.

"Ah-Ha!" she exclaimed when she found the little gold devil whom always seemed to hide from her. Putting the key in the lock, twisted, and opened the door She was greeted by her dog. Barking and jumping happily on Lizzy then moving to Brynjolf and Cicero soon after. Getting her little black fur ball outside she walked to her kitchen setting her purse and keys on the counter. Cicero came in after her and sat at the table eating the rest of his sandwich and fries. Brynjolf excused himself to go bathe and Lizzy and Cicero were left alone. Cicero hummed happily while he ate not even paying attention to the brown-haired girl.

"Cicero?" Lizzy called gaining the attention of the jester.

"Hmm?" was all he said. Lizzy didn't know why but the short answer really irked her.

"Nothing never mind." She snipped angrily getting up from her spot and storming away to the living room after letting Ceaser in.

What was wrong with her? Why was she mad at Cicero? It wasn't like he was ignoring her. Why was it she always got this way when Diana boasts about getting some one new to have a crush on her? Lizzy growled to herself angrily and plopping down heavily on her couch. She didn't know how long she sat there just starring in space but when she finally snapped out of it a hand was being waved in front of her face. Her eyes snapped to the person responsible seeing that it was Brynjolf.

"You okay lass?" Brynjolf asked noticing the angrily and almost hurt look on her face.

"It's nothing Brynjolf." Came her curt reply. Anyone who has ever known Lizzy would have known to let the girl be when she acted like that, but seeing how Brynjolf didn't know Lizzy it couldn't be helped that he continued to pester her.

"Lass maybe if you talk about it you will feel better." That was it that was the line that made Lizzy snap angrily at the red-headed man.

"Maybe if I talk about it! What do you want me to say!? Do you want me to tell you how perfectly brilliant my best friend is!? Do you want me to tell you how many times people only dated me to get to her!? Or do you want me to tell you how the only relationship I have ever been in failed because the guy struck me!?" Lizzy bolted up from her sitting position on the couch and glared at the red-head. "Or do you want me to tell you how beautiful Diana is compared to little old Elizabeth?" Lizzy trailed off at that slouching her shoulders and casting her green eyes to the floor. Brynjolf stared wide-eyed at the brown-haired girl surprise written on his face. Cicero hearing the yelling came in earlier and he too witnessed Lizzy's outburst. Both men stood not knowing what to say kept quiet. This disheartened Lizzy even more, in her fantasies about the perfect boyfriend the man would always know what to say when she doubted her beauty. He would tell her that she was prettier than the moon, the stars, and prettier than the most pretty flower, but most of all he would tell her that her beauty far outweighs that of her friend's. But unfortunately Brynjolf and Cicero were not those guys that would tell her that and it hurt.

"I am going to take a bath." Lizzy said deadpanned. Walking out of the living room and up the stairs to her room and softly shutting and locking her bedroom door. Leaving the guys confused downstairs. She wasn't planning on leaving the sanctuary of her bedroom any time soon probably not till morning when she had to go to work. A thought that used to burden her, now she was looking forward to seeing that bookstore.

*** Ok here is Chapter 5! Thanks to everyone that Reviewed and read my story! In chapter 6 I am going to try to get the story going with the dragon and all, just do not know how i am gonna go about it as of yet. Again thanks to all the readers and hopefully chapter 6 will be up in a couple days :) ***


	6. Chapter 6 - Brynjolf, Monster

Chapter 6 - Brynjolf, Monster

Lizzy sat in the warm water of her bath. Her eyes were closed enjoying the warmth the water brought her. She sat thinking about why she snapped at Brynjolf like that after all he was just trying to help her. She scolded herself about how stupid she acted. What right did she have to act like a spoiled child? Her mother would scold her if she saw the way she acted tonight. Lizzy sat in the tub for God's know how long. Her figure tips were pruned when she decided to finally get out of the luke warm waters. Wrapping a towel around her body she exited her bathroom. She decided that her Tinker Bell pajamas probably need washed now, so she decided on her matching Tigger pajamas. Putting on a clean pair of panties and then her pajamas she was about to get into bed and sleep the rest of the day away not caring about her wet hair or how unruly it would be in the morning, until a knock sounded at her door. Mentally preparing herself for whoever was at the door she prayed it wasn't Brynjolf, she didn't know if she could face him just yet after the way she treated him. Opening the door she cursed her luck. Standing there was none other than Brynjolf.

"Hey lass can I talk to you for a second?" Brynjolf asked. Lizzy nodded her head and opened her bedroom door wider for the red-head to come in. Brynjolf walked to the middle of her room and turned to look at her as she shut the door. She didn't walk up to him like Brynjolf thought she would instead she stayed planted firmly where she stood.

"Look…" Brynjolf started to say but Lizzy cut him off.

"Sorry Brynjolf." She said quickly. Brynjolf looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you sorry lass?" Lizzy looked at the floor.

"I am sorry because I yelled at you and you did nothing but try to help me." She explained quietly still staring at the floor. Brynjolf smiled softly at the brunette even though she didn't see it. Walking over to her he lifted her chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Lass it is I who should apologize to you." He stated letting go of her chin. Lizzy shook her head furiously making Brynjolf wonder how she didn't break her neck with the intensity of it.

"No!" She snapped. "You shouldn't apologize after all you don't know what I am feeling so why should you apologize for something I did?" She questioned. Brynjolf had to admit that she had a point. In any case he just smiled at the girl.

"You may have a point lass, but I wanted to let you know that when ever something is bothering you come to me and talk about it alright?" Brynjolf's request brought happy tears to Lizzy's eyes and a bright smile across her face. Brynjolf seeing the happy look on her face smiled as well.

When Brynjolf first came to the world he was confused. He wondered if Nocturnal was unhappy with his work and sent him away. That theory was still up for grabs because he didn't know if it was her or another Daedra causing this. When Brynjolf first saw Lizzy she bewitched him. She was and still is beautiful to the red-haired thief. A part of him didn't ever want to leave this world and another part of him wish he could. He was torn between the two. If he stayed he could always be around her and learn all her likes and dislikes and if he was lucky maybe even show interest in the thief. Then his thought turned sour, if he stayed that means the guild would probably crash and all his friends would be sent to the slammer. He often thought about them at night wondering how they are, and if any of them notice he is gone. His stomach turned nervously just thinking of never going back, he couldn't live off this woman forever he was good at a lot of things, but the things in this era confused and sometimes down right scared him. Like that big metal box they call a car. He preferred horses to that any day. His thoughts were getting off track let's go back to when he first saw Lizzy. Like I have said before when he first saw Lizzy he was bewitched. Her beauty was something that was rare in Skyrim. He remembered waking up seeing a strange environment something that alienated him. Glancing around the room he saw a jester fast asleep on the floor, by his clothes he looked to be from his era. Brynjolf left him alone though instead his eyes were drawn to a sleep figure on a chair. The first glimpse of her nearly stopped his heart. She was beautiful even with dried blood below her nose. Brynjolf took a piece of scrap fabric from one of many of his pockets and wiped the blood off the woman's face. In doing so something black on the chair moved and sat up. Brynjolf stepped back, not know what it was but upon further inspection he came to realize it was a dog. The dog jumped off the chair trotted over to him and sniffed him, sensing no threat he wandered off somewhere else in the house. Brynjolf looked again at his surroundings see a couch he picked the lady off the chair and placed her on the couch were he thought she would be more comfortable than pulling off the blanket that was on the back of it he covered her.

Brynjolf was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Ah sorry lass, was thinking about something." Brynjolf stated awkwardly. Lizzy just beamed at the brawny man.

"It's no big deal, happened to the best of us." Lizzy joked giggling. Brynjolf didn't get to reply to the brunette because a monstrous roar sounded from outside the house. Lizzy's eyes widened in fear. What the heck was that? Brynjolf and Lizzy barreled out of her room and down the stairs seeing Cicero laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Cicero thinks a monster has come!" He chuckled. "Cicero will kill the beast!" Cicero took out his dagger that Lizzy now noticed was strapped to his pants and laughed again stalking towards the door.

"Cicero wait!" Lizzy cried rushing the assassin and wrapping her arms around one of his. "You don't know what that was!" Another piercing roar sounded, this time shaking the house to the foundation. Lizzy yelped as she lost her balance but before she could fall Cicero caught her around the waist and set her up right again.

"What the hell is that!?" Brynjolf snapped. Lizzy shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know! Where's Ceaser?" She asked suddenly looking around her living room for the black ball of fur. Out of nowhere her dog came running out of the kitchen. Seeing her dog was ok Lizzy sighed in relief. Another roar was heard along with a whoosh of air that shook the windows and doors. Lizzy looked around in panic. What was going on? Lizzy's heart was beating a mile a minute, but still she needed to know what was going on outside.

"Um, Guys can you go with me outside?" She asked shakily. Cicero was laughing maniacally skipping towards the door. Lizzy wasn't as excited to see what it was but if she didn't her curiosity would kill her.

When the three walked outside it was like they were walking into a war zone. Houses were caught on fire, people were screaming and running in all different directions.

"W-what's going on?" Lizzy screamed over the noise. Brynjolf and Cicero didn't know what was going on either all they could do is watch as houses were burnt to the ground. All of a sudden a giant black leathery flying serpent came swooping down with a roar. It opened its mouth and shot a flame that Lizzy could feel all the way across the street. The giant serpent lit a car that was parked on the street on fire.

"I-Is That a DRAGON!?" Lizzy screamed petrified. She ran back in the house and started to gather her dog and different keep sakes. Brynjolf and Cicero stayed on her front porch watching in horror as the beast destroyed her neighborhood. She reached picking up her house phone to call her parents but the phone was dead. Cursing her luck she leashed Ceaser grabbed her bags that she packed only a couple different outfits for her and the guys and left her house, dashing for her car. Putting Ceaser in the back she called for the guys, who were staring awestruck at the creature, and jumped in the car. When they got in the car she revved her engine and got the hell out of there. She would probably never see her beautiful house again but their lives where more important then her material things.  
Speeding down the street as cop cars and other emergency vehicles passed her she almost didn't see the dragon flying straight at her until Brynjolf yelled from the front seat.

"Lass look out!" Lizzy swerved her car, almost hitting a tree, just in time to dodge the massive beast.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Lizzy chanted on the verge of hyperventilating. Lizzy didn't know where to go the city looked like it was in a complete state of uproar. Thinking the best thing to do is to get out of the city. So back to mother's house she went. She didn't know how she was going to explain that a dragon destroyed her house, two video game characters came through her video game, or the fact that she was living with two guys that were the hottest things she has ever seen in her life. This was gonna be fun. Luckily for her, her parents live in the country and are pretty easy-going. So she hoped her mother wouldn't freak out too bad.

Have way through the journey to her parent's farmhouse she stopped at a little gas station to get gas and to call her parents.

"Hello?" She heard her mother's sleepy voice answer as she picked up the phone.

"Hi mom." She responded almost ashamed.

"Oh honey are you alright? We have tried to call you for a couple of days now." Lizzy felt terrible, she knew her mother called but with work and Brynjolf and Cicero, who were like two-year-olds, she didn't get a chance to call her mother back.

"Yeah I am fine mom, I just wanted to call and tell you I am coming home tonight."

"Tonight? Lizzy it is one in the morning."

"I know mom, but something happened and I do not have anywhere else to go." Lizzy was on the verge of crying at this point. She heard her mother sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Well, of course you can come home dear I was just surprised is all." Lizzy smiled a small smile.

"Okay, I will be there in an hour or so."

"Okay honey be careful and drive safely."

"I will mama. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye" with their final good byes Lizzy hung up the pay phone and walked back to her car. Brynjolf and Cicero waiting patently for her to finish her conversation with her mother.

"You alright lass?" Brynjolf piped up from the passenger seat when she got in the car.

"Yeah just tired is all." Lizzy said smiling weakly. Brynjolf must have sensed she didn't want to talk anymore because he stayed silent after that. And so that was how it went for the next hour. Silence. Even Cicero was quiet, which Lizzy was thankful and unthankful for.

*** Hey everyone thanks so much for you awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who read this story. I really appreciate your guys thoughts about this story. Oh let me know who you guys want my character to be with Brynjolf? or Cicero? and i also wanted to warn you that there maybe be some romantic scenes if you know what i mean. Just a warning. So anyway tell me who you want Lizzy to be with and who ever the most people say is who I will go with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully i will have part 7 out in a couple days :) ***


	7. Chapter 7 - Horse-back Riding

*** Hey everyone! Thanks for telling me who you would like Lizzy to be with! Mostly everyone said Cicero so that is who she is going to be with! :) I am sorry for the people who said Brynjolf, maybe after my story is over I will write a one shot for you. Anyway I wanted to explain my reasoning on why Cicero is sane. okay we all know that Sheogorath is the Daedric Prince of madness and we all know that Cicero at some point was touched by him. Well In Lizzy's world Sheogorath doesn't exist so if Sheogorath's influence was taken away Cicero (In My Mind) would be sane. That is why the Jester in his head stopped laughing in one of my earlier chapters. I hope you all understand what I am trying to explore here. Anyway as always thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Warning:**** There with be a sex scene! If you do not like it than please do not read! Also it is the second one I have ever done so I apologize if it sucks.* **

* * *

Chapter 7

Lizzy and the boys have lived with her parents for about two weeks now. In that time she explained what all has happened. Her mother, Rhonda, didn't believe her at first. That was until she watched the news later did she finally realized that her daughter was not lying or pulling her leg. After the initial shock wore off, her mother became closer to the boys, Brynjolf more than Cicero She didn't dislike Cicero she just didn't fully understand the man. Lizzy believed that anyone who didn't play Skyrim would never understand Cicero. In the time she has been home, Lizzy felt that a hole in her heart has finally closed. She didn't realize how much she missed the country or how much she missed her parents. Her father, Jim, has gone horseback riding with her everyday since she has been back. And Lizzy and her mother will cook dinner together for the boys. She has missed that since she moved to the big city. In the short time since the trio been staying at Lizzy's parents house Brynjolf and Cicero have been a big help taking care of the horses for her father. Brynjolf being the stronger of the two mucked the horse's stales and Cicero fed, watered, and groomed the horses. Lizzy would more often than not go out and help Cicero groom the horses. Lizzy in the last two weeks has developed a crush on the jester like man. She didn't even know where it came from. One minute he was just her friend and the next she was blushing and stuttering over her words whenever he talked or was around her. She was so confused.

Today was like any other day, or so Lizzy thought. She woke up to the sun shining through her curtains. She had breakfast with her parents, Brynjolf, and Cicero. After breakfast the men would go out and take care of the horses while Lizzy and her mother would clean up the dishes. It was a normal day until they heard a horn blare from the driveway as a car pulled in. Lizzy set down the plate she was drying and walked to the sliding glass door that was connected to the kitchen.

"Who is it dear?" Her mother sounded walking up behind her. Lizzy went to shrug her shoulders but stopped when she saw the person get out of the car.

"Oh, Its Diana!" Lizzy replied happily opening the door and literally running to her blonde haired friend.

"Ah, Diana what are you doing here?" Elizabeth questioned when she reached her friend.

"Well, things in the city became worse and my parents are on vacation so I thought I would come down here and ask if I can stay with you guys until that damn dragon is taken care of." Diana explained. Lizzy nodded her head in understanding.

"Of course you can stay dear." Lizzy's mother said from behind Lizzy. Diana gave Lizzy's mother an appreciative smile.

"Thanks a bunch!" The blonde exclaimed happily.

"Lizzy help take her stuff up to your room, I am afraid she will have to stay with you since Brynjolf and Cicero have the other rooms." Her mother said. Lizzy nodded grabbing a bag that Diana had outstretched towards her.

When all of Diana's things were brought up to Lizzy's room she collapsed on her bed.

"Geez! You have a lot of stuff!" Lizzy stated exhausted. Diana just shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. Diana sat beside her on the bed and turned and looked seriously at Lizzy.

"So Jason and Jackson gave me that guys number." She said Lizzy looked at her confusedly.

"What guy?" Lizzy asked.

"That "magic" man. The guy I said I would Jason and Jackson about."

"Oh! You have the number that is awesome. After dinner I will give them a call." Lizzy would be lying if she said she was happy about getting rid of Brynjolf and Cicero. In the short amount of time they have lived in this era she has grown to enjoy seeing them every day. Diana must have seen the look in Lizzy's eyes because she put a hand on the brunette's shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"Lizzy I know you have grown attached to those guys but they don't belong here. Imagine how they feel. They are away from their homes and their families and friends." Diana stated bluntly. Lizzy just nodded her head sadly.

"Your right." That was all Lizzy could say. If for some reason her house was still intact and they could somehow send that dragon back where it came from and they guys went back to their world, she didn't know if she could live by herself again. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother yell from down the stairs.

"Girls!" the two friends looked at each other before getting off Lizzy's bed and walking to the staircase.

"Yeah mom?" Lizzy asked when she saw her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your father, Brynjolf and I are going to the store and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go?" her mother asked. Lizzy shook her head.

"No I was planning to go for a ride." Lizzy said.

"I want to go." Diana chimed from behind Lizzy.

"Alright well get your things and let's go, and Lizzy we will be back shortly. Cicero is around here somewhere he said he didn't want to go." Lizzy's mother said. Lizzy nodded her head and moved out-of-the-way for Diana to go down the stairs.

Lizzy waved goodbye to her father's car as it drove down the driveway. When it was out of sight Lizzy looked around the small horse farm for the jester himself. She went to the stable to see if he was there and sure enough he was. He had her horse, StarFire, on the crossties grooming her. Lizzy walked over and started stroking the muzzle of her white and black paint horse.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Lizzy said complementing her horse. Cicero now noticing she was there stopped what he was doing and stared at the brunette which cause Lizzy to blush under his gaze.

"She is what is her name?" the jester asked.

"Her name is StarFire, me and her been through many shows together." Lizzy said proudly.

"Cicero seen many pictures of you on her." Cicero stated pointing to the pictures her dad hung up in the stable. Lizzy smiled at the memories those pictures caused. Walking over to the pictures she waved Cicero over to her.

"This picture." She pointed to a picture that has a blue first place ribbon glued to it. "That was my first horse show. You can't tell from the picture, but I actually broke my foot during that show." Lizzy said almost laughing.

"How did sweet lady break her foot?" Cicero asked staring intently at the brunette. Lizzy blushed and looked at the picture again.

"You know to this day I have no idea." She stated laughing. Cicero grinned at the brunette.

"Hey Cicero!" Lizzy called getting the jester's attention. "Do you want to go for a ride with me?" Lizzy asked when Cicero's eyes landed on her. Cicero grinned and nodded at the brunette and nodded. Lizzy beamed happily at the jester.

When Lizzy's horse StarFire and her mother's horse, Cajun, were saddled and ready to go, Cicero and Lizzy walked the horses outside the barn and mounted them.

"This way." Lizzy said to Cicero pointing to the direction of the trail. They rode for about ten minutes talking back and forth about nothing in particular. They came to a clearing and Lizzy smiled widely.

"Oh my dad used to bring me here when I was little." Lizzy said happily stopping her horse and dismounting her. Cicero followed suit and dismounted Cajun. They tied their horses on a fallen branch and walked to the giant oak tree that was in the middle of the clearing and sat down at the base of it Cicero sitting beside her.

"I used to come here when ever I had a bad day at school or when my parents were fighting." Lizzy confessed.

"Did your parents fight a lot?" Cicero asked.

"Sometimes." She stated. "My dad was always leaving, He used to be in the army and that put a strain on their marriage I guess." Lizzy said shrugging her shoulders. Cicero nodded indicating he understood what she was talking about. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Cicero, can I ask you something?" Lizzy asked getting the jesters attention.

"Pretty lady wants to know something?" He asked responding in a question Lizzy just nodded her head.

"Before you came into my world, you used to be more…" Lizzy trailed off trying to find the word that wouldn't insult the jester. Before she could think of a word Cicero finished it for her.

"Crazy?" Lizzy looked at the jester for a second before she replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to say that, but yes kinda." Lizzy said ashamed about how horrible that sounded.

"I am sorry if I offended you." She said quickly. Cicero just shook his head.

"You didn't." He started. "I know what you are talking about for many years I have heard the jesters laugh in my head, but since I came to this world it has stopped." Lizzy nodded her head in understanding. A thought crossed her mind. Lizzy remembered playing Skyrim helping a wood elf find his master again she remembered going into Pelagius' wing and encountering the Mad God himself Sheogorath. If she remembered correctly he was the god of madness.

"Oh!" Lizzy said suddenly grinning happily at her realization. " I know why, it is because Sheogorath doesn't exist in my world." She said happily. "That is why you do not hear the jester's laugh anymore." She was happy with herself at realizing that fact. Cicero took a couple of minutes for the information to sink in, but when he did he started laughing along with Lizzy.

"I guess that is why Cicero doesn't hear the laughter." He said matter-of-factly. They sat in a comfortable silence again enjoying the view for a couple of minutes.

"Lizzy?" Cicero called. Lizzy turned and looked at Cicero in shock in all the time she had known Cicero not once has he said her name, she didn't have time to be shocked because in an instant Cicero's lips crashed on hers in a heated kiss. Lizzy's eyes widened but soon she melted into the kiss. A moan escaped Lizzy's throat at the intensity of the kiss. Cicero was neither slow nor gentle as he kisses her. Cicero leaned over Lizzy so she was lying on her back with him hovering over her. His hands on either side of her body, he caged her there. Wrapping her arms around the jester's neck Lizzy deepened the kiss pressing her body into Cicero's earning a groan from the jester. Lizzy could feel the start of Cicero's erection pressing against her thigh. Heat traveled through her body and settled between her legs. Cicero pulled away from Lizzy lips when the need for air arose. Instead of taking her lips again, Cicero started kissing over her cheeks, her ear, after sucking her ear lobe, then settled on her neck. He kissed, sucked and nipped the tender flesh of her neck. Lizzy moaned from the sensation his mouth was giving her. An unladylike groan escaped Lizzy's mouth when Cicero found her sweet spot. She could feel Cicero smirk against her neck, but she couldn't care less. Cicero nipped and sucked on that spot torturing the poor brunette beneath him. Unwrapping her arms from around Cicero's neck she traveled her hands down passed his shoulders and under to his chest, the down passed his navel and settled on the bottom of his shirt. Fisting the material she tugged it sending a message to the jester she wanted it off. Cicero pulled away from Lizzy's neck to take off the T-shirt he was wearing and tossing the clothing in a random direction. In return for his loss of clothing Cicero also wanted her shirt off as well. She only knew this because he also tugged at it wanted the material to be removed. When her shirt was off and laying somewhere with Cicero's they went back to kissing. Taking Lizzy's lips in another heated kiss she moaned running her hands over Cicero's now bare chest. Lizzy got a devilish thought in her head, and with a smirk she flipped Cicero over so she was the dominant one. Her and Cicero stared at one another panting. Giving a devilish smile to the jester she lowered her head and gave him a light kiss then pulled away, earning an angry groan from the man. She didn't care she was having too much fun. Her ex James never let her be on top, and she never experienced the pleasure that she had with just Cicero's lips. James was a very selfish person. Lizzy was snapped out of her thoughts when Cicero ground his hips into hers. Her head was thrown back when a wave of pleasure shot through her core, with a moan. Lizzy gave Cicero a playful angry look at what he did, the jester just lied there with a smirk on his handsome face. Lizzy leaned down and ran her tongue of Cicero's nipples earning moans from the man. Nipping them she was rewarded with another thrust of his hips and a moan. The thrust causing another wave of pleasure to travel through the brunettes body. Lizzy moved to Cicero's other nipple when she was finished with the first, earned her more moans and groans from the jester along with the grinding of hips. Lizzy was sure her panties were soaking by now, with the pleasure this man could cause her. With a speed quicker than even she could keep up with Cicero had torn her red bra from her body freeing her breasts. He didn't stop there, his hands reached up and grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed and molded them. Lizzy ground her hips into his with another moan her eyes were closed enjoying the sensation of all the feelings she was receiving. Cicero sat up so she was sitting in his lap right on his erection. Her eyes snapped open when she felt him take her breast in his mouth. Another unladylike groan flew out of her mouth as she gently gripped the jester's hair pressing him closer to her chest. As he was doing this her hands that were in his hair traveled down his body and rested between the grinding hips. In the mess of their thrust Lizzy somehow got the jester's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. She could feel his legs moving under her as he kicked his shoes off she followed and did the same, though with more difficulty. After that was done Cicero placed her on her back again, and removed her jeans from her body and tossed them somewhere among the clearing. Lizzy was left in her Scooby-Doo panties Cicero raised an eyebrow at the choice of under-ware she chosen. Lizzy blushed but didn't say anything after all they were her favorite pair other than her Chip and Dale panties. If you couldn't tell Lizzy loves cartoons. Cicero shook his head at the woman who just smiled seductively at him, which caused a moan to escape the throat as he felt himself tighten further in his pants. Lizzy's hand snaked up around his hips and started pulling the jeans down. From her angle she couldn't get them all the way down so Cicero had to remove them himself. Grinning when they were both in their undergarments her in her Scooby-Doo panties and Cicero in the red boxers she bought for him. Cicero leaned down and kissed her deeply snaking his tongue in her mouth again when she opened willingly. Their bodies started thrusting again earning moans from both. Cicero released her lips and moved back to her soft spot on her neck. Lizzy legs wrapped around the jester's waist deepening his thrusts. She moaned deeply as he hit her in the right spot. Her back arched into his chest. Cicero could feel her perked nipples rubbing against his bare chest and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Cicero stopped his thrust just so he could pull his and Lizzy's last bit of clothing off their bodies. They were fully naked now. Lizzy's legs opened wider so the jester could fit between them and with a glance at the brunette he thrusted into her. Lizzy cried out in pleasure, as the jester filled her. Her hands gripped the grass ripping it out. Cicero pulled back so the tip was still inside her then thrusted harshly back into her. Lizzy never felt this much pleasure from anyone she has ever been with. James was more a taker then a giver. He only pleasured her till he got his then he quit leaving her still tightly wound. She could tell that with the way Cicero was moving this was not going to happen. Cicero thrust a couple more times before Lizzy flipped him on his back again. Grinning down at the jester who gave her a jokingly upset look still buried deeply inside her. Lizzy rose up on her knees and smashed back down roughly causing a cry and pleasure from her mouth and a loud groan from the jester. Cicero placed his hands on Lizzy's hips and helped guide her motions Lizzy's hand were placed on his chest. Cicero thrusted up into her as they moved as one he could feel the coil in his stomach start to tighten and by the way Lizzy's walls were tightening around him he knew hers was getting closer as well. Taking a hand from the girl's hip he moved it between her legs and started rubbing the ball of nerves there. Lizzy cried out in pleasure as her release hit her like a ton of bricks, Cicero groaned as his seed shot into Lizzy. Lizzy could see stars behind her eyes as she rode out the orgasmic feeling. When her and Cicero came down from their lovers high she collapsed on his chest breathing and panting harshly.

After their lovemaking Cicero and Lizzy got dressed and decided they should probably head back to the house her parents should be home by now. Lizzy just hoped they wouldn't ask her about her tousled hair or the dirt stains on her clothing. Lizzy knew that Diana would demand to know what happened and so the brunette would have no choice but to tell her.


End file.
